Gorzej być nie może
by byarenlight
Summary: Szósty rok to straszny rok - kłopoty Draco piętrzą się i piętrzą. A tu zabić Dumbledore'a trzeba, a tu poskromić Pansy i zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami... Nastolatkowie nie mają łatwo! A ja lubię śmiać się z cudzych problemów.
1. Chapter 1

„Gorzej być nie może"

* * *

NAMBER ŁAN

* * *

— O Salazarze… — jęknął słabo Draco. — To pewne?

— No raczej — skrzywiła się Pansy. — Myślisz, że ściągałabym cię tutaj, gdybym nie była pewna?

Draco przytknął palce do skroni i spróbował wykonać mini-masaż, ale nie odczuł żadnej ulgi, zwłaszcza, że nawet nie bolała go głowa. Był raczej głodny i jedyną rzeczą, o której mógł myśleć, było jedzenie. No i oczywiście to, o czym poinformowała go Pansy.

— To twoja wina — burknął, rozgniewany. — Zawsze byłaś kiepską czarownicą, pewnie zepsułaś zaklęcie. Aż dziw, że jesteś czystej krwi. Na pewno masz w rodzinie jakiegoś charłaka, nie?

— Goń się — odwarknęła Pansy. — Nie zwalisz wszystkiego na mnie. Jesteś tak samo odpowiedzialny.

— Nie! Umawialiśmy się, że to spółka z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością!

— Nie przewidziałam takiej sytuacji, idioto skończony! — Nozdrza Pansy rozszerzyły się i Draco oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał ulatującą z nich rozgrzaną parę.

Wstał z fotela, na który przed momentem opadł, i zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany. Zważywszy na fakt, że Pokój Życzeń przybrał wygląd niewielkiego biura, które miało jakieś cztery metry kwadratowe, Draco nie posiadał zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Czynił dwa kroki i zmuszony był zawrócić, by wykonać kolejne dwa, i tak w kółko.

— Co za maleńki pokój — wycedził z irytacją. Ogarniał go coraz większy głód i coraz większa złość, toteż czepiał się wszystkiego. — Cholernie małe okno, ciemno tu jak w dupie. Tak, powiedziałem „dupa". Powiem nawet: ja pierdolę, jest chujowo! Co, Pansy, nie przy dziecku?

Pansy przewróciła oczami.

— Wątpię, żeby dziecko cię słyszało. Aż mu zazdroszczę.

— Wiem, że mnie nie słyszy! — Draco przystanął i odwrócił się w stronę Pansy, która przysiadła na biurku. — Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Na pewno nie ataków histerii.

Draco prychnął.

— A co, miałem wziąć cię w ramiona i zatańczyć z tobą walca angielskiego? Nie rozumiesz, co to dla mnie znaczy.

Pansy wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony, wściekły warkot.

— A dla mnie?! Po tobie nie będzie widać, że zostaniesz tatusiem! A ja przytyję, zrobią mi się rozstępy… — Głos Pansy załamał się nagle i Draco odwrócił wzrok, poirytowany. Będzie mu tu teraz beczeć nad rozstępami!

— Cicho, cicho — wymamrotał uspokajająco, licząc na to, że Pansy weźmie się w garść. — Są przecież różne maści i zaklęcia, dasz radę.

— Zamknij się — burknęła Pansy. — Rozstępy to jest nic. Co powie moja matka! A poród?

— Wybacz, Pansy, ale nawet jeśli bardzo bym chciał, to raczej nie urodzę za ciebie.

— Zamknij się, mówiłam. To też twoje dziecko i nie wywiniesz się.

— Przecież się nie wywijam! — Draco położył dłoń na klamce, nie bacząc na to, że ten gest raczej kontrastuje z jego ostatnimi słowami. — Porozmawiamy później, kiedy oboje ochłoniemy.

* * *

Draco leżał w sypialni chłopców i gapił się w sufit, niekoniecznie słuchając tego, o czym rozmawiali Crabbe i Goyle. Cholerne życie! I tak było źle, a tu takie gówno na niego spływa!

Głupia Pansy, zaciążyć w takim wieku! Draco przyłożył obie dłonie do twarzy i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Tylko czemu akurat z nim? Niechby urodziła i trojaczki, pięcioraczki, byleby nie on był ojcem. Może trzeba będzie zrobić testy na ojcostwo? W Draco narodziła się wątła nadzieja, która zaraz zgasła. Może Pansy była dupodajką, ale raczej wierną. Ostatnio pieprzyła się tylko z nim, Draco wiedział, była jego kolej.

Z mentalnego spaceru po torach wyrwał go głos Zabiniego:

— Malfoy, Parkinson chce z tobą pogadać.

— Znowu? — skrzywił się Draco. Powiedział przecież: „kiedy ochłoniemy". Osobiście nie zamierzał ochłonąć przez najbliższych siedemnaście lat i dziewięć miesięcy.

Z jękiem dźwignął się z łóżka i zmusił swoje nogi do postawienia kilku kroków. Wynurzył głowę za drzwi sypialni, ignorując pytające spojrzenie Zabiniego, i zaraz schował ją z powrotem.

— Siedzi cała zaryczana.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

— To dziewczyna.

Draco westchnął ciężej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Sam miał ochotę wybiec na błonia i łkać w deszczu, ale co mógł zrobić? Nie dość, że nie padało, to jeszcze był mężczyzną i musiał zachować zimną krew, nawet jeśli nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Cholerne konwenanse.

No dobrze. Trzeba tam iść. Odchrząknął kilka razy i wyszedł do pokoju wspólnego, po czym skierował się do siedzącej w kącie Pansy. Właśnie z hukiem wydmuchiwała nos.

— Głupia jesteś? — szepnął Draco ze złością, pochylając się nad nią. — Zaraz cię ktoś zapyta, co się stało.

— Może po tobie to wszystko spływa, ale ja jakoś muszę odreagować. Całe moje życie właśnie się zmienia.

— Nie musisz mi przypominać — przewrócił oczami Draco. — Przestań beczeć. Albo chociaż rób to w łazience na drugim piętrze. Sprawdzona miejscówa.

— Daj mi spokój.

— Nie, to ty daj mi spokój. Mówiłem, że porozmawiamy później!

— Minęły dwa dni, Draco! — Pansy zmarszczyła groźnie brwi i syknęła: — Ile czasu mam czekać, aż łaskawie zechcesz ze mną porozmawiać?!

Odpowiedź: „Siedemnaście lat i dziewięć miesięcy" chyba nie wchodziła w grę.

— No dobra, niech będzie. Chodźmy w jakieś ustronne miejsce, tu jest za dużo ludzi.

Przy akompaniamencie żenującego milczenia przenieśli się do Pokoju Życzeń. Tym razem to Draco postanowił wymarzyć sobie miejsce do rozmowy. Wymyślił przestronną salę z ogromnymi oknami, kanapą i fotelem. Całkowite przeciwieństwo tamtej klaustrofobicznej klitki autorstwa Pansy.

— No więc czego chciałaś?

Pansy wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na kanapie.

— Nie wiem. Musimy coś zrobić.

— Tyle to ja wiem. Zamierzasz urodzić?

Pansy popatrzyła na Draco ze zgrozą.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Może i jestem suką, ale serce mam.

Draco odwrócił się w stronę okna i zapatrzył się w dziwaczny widok; tęcza, ogromne jezioro, biegające w kółko psy i jakiś dziadek siedzący na ławce i karmiący gołębie.

— I co, chcesz wychować to dziecko? Masz szesnaście lat. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, żebyś… Ani ja! Jak mam zostać ojcem w tym wieku? Mam o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

— Co może być ważniejsze od tego? — w głosie Pansy na nowo pojawiła się złość.

_Na przykład zabicie Dumbledore'a_, pomyślał Draco, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Westchnął głęboko, szyba częściowo zaparowała od jego oddechu.

— Mówiłem ci, że Czarny Pan ma dla mnie zadanie.

Zobaczył w oknie odbicie Pansy; jej oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

— Nie możesz zostawić mnie z tym samej.

Draco przewrócił oczami, irytując się. Dotychczas zawsze starał się zaimponować Pansy, ale teraz przestało się to liczyć. Nie miał zamiaru udawać, że zadanie od Voldemorta jest proste, a jemu idzie jak z płatka, raz dwa je wypełni i będzie mógł myśleć o śpioszkach.

— Jeśli zawiodę Czarnego Pana, to jestem trupem! — krzyknął. — Wtedy to dopiero zostawię cię samą!

— Ale przecież mówiłeś—

— Mówiłem, mówiłem, różne rzeczy mówię! — Draco odwrócił się od okna i zaczął przechadzać się od ściany do ściany. — Nie mogę tego zrobić, on mnie zabije. To za trudne, a ja jestem za młody, żeby umierać. Dlaczego ci się zwierzam?

— Bo akurat się napatoczyłam — mruknęła Pansy.

— Najgorsze, że nikt nie może tego odwalić za mnie. To jakiś pierdolony czarny punkt. Przy takim stopniu nienawiści powinno to być proste, ale nagle mnie wzięło na cholerne wyrzuty sumienia! Poza tym tak trudno jest wymyślić dobry sposób… No przecież nie mogę wpaść… Bo wtedy jestem skończony…

— Nic nie rozumiem.

— Pansy, muszę zrobić coś, za co siedzi się w Azkabanie. — Draco zastanawiał się przelotem, czy przypadkiem nie mówi za dużo. — Myślałem, że będzie łatwo, ale mimo że nie przebieram w środkach, to efektów jak nie było, tak nie ma. On mnie zabije. Jestem martwy. — Opadł na kanapę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Mój ojciec poszedł do więzienia, a teraz jeszcze ty z tą ciążą…

— Strasznie cię przepraszam, że mnie zapłodniłeś — warknęła Pansy.

— Miło, że mnie wysłuchałaś.

— Mam swoje problemy, jakbyś nie zauważył!

Draco pomyślał, że w takim razie niestety pozostawała mu tylko Jęcząca Marta.

* * *

Otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Biały sufit wyglądał znajomo, ale Draco widział w całym swoim życiu jedynie białe sufity, więc mógł być doprawdy gdziekolwiek. Nie należało jednak w swoich gdybaniach wybiegać poza Hogwart, a to zawężało pole poszukiwań. A zatem był w Hogwarcie! Przeniósł wzrok z sufitu na przestrzeń wokół siebie i doszedł do jednego słusznego wniosku — skrzydło szpitalne. To z kolei pozwoliło mu przypomnieć sobie o powodzie, dla którego znalazł się pod opieką pani Pomfrey.

Łazienka i Potter.

Może co niektórzy skojarzyliby sobie te dwa słowa w niewłaściwy sposób, ale dla Draco sprawa była oczywista. Wypłakiwał sobie oczy w łazience, żalił się Jęczącej Marcie, zajrzał w lustro, a tu… Potter. Początkowo w akcie paniki Draco chciał zbić lustro, ale w końcu odwrócił się i zaatakował podstępnego podglądacza. Później trochę walczyli, no i klops, krew się lała, woda też… Draco przez moment miał nadzieję, że stracił przytomność na siedemnaście lat i dziewięć miesięcy, ale po stanie swoich dłoni mógł orzec, że leżał w szpitalu jakąś dobę. Jeszcze miał ślady z atramentu na palcach.

Spojrzał na szafkę przy łóżku. Kwiaty, kartki i słodycze obowiązkowo na miejscu. _Czy mogę jeść? Chyba mogę_, stwierdził i sięgnął po czekoladowego batonika, zrzucając przy okazji część pocztówek na podłogę; Pomfrey podniesie.

_A co, jeśli Dumbledore się mści i zatruł moje słodycze?_, pomyślał, a serce zabiło mu szybciej. _Trudno. Jestem na to zbyt głodny. Poza tym on nie wie, że to ja za tym wszystkim stoję. Musiałby chyba truć całe jedzenie w Hogwarcie, żeby zemścić się na sprawcy, którego nie zna._

Czekolada przyjemnie rozpływała się w ustach i Draco pozwolił sobie na moment zapomnieć o tym, że niedługo będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Pansy i zabrać się za wykonanie zadania od Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy przełknął, na nowo o wszystkim sobie przypomniał, ale nie dane mu było się nad tym zastanawiać, bowiem nad jego łóżkiem stanął…

— Potter! — głos Draco zabrzmiał nienaturalnie wysoko. — Cholera, gdzie moja różdżka. PANI POMFREY! On chce mnie zamordować! Nieuzbrojonego!

— Uspokój się, Malfoy — warknął Potter. — Chciałem zobaczyć, czy żyjesz.

— I w razie czego dobić?

Potter przewrócił oczami.

— Nie.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Martwisz się o mnie?

— Nie chciałem cię mieć na sumieniu. Ktoś cię kiedyś z pewnością zatłucze, ale nie chciałem być tą osobą. Mógłbym mieć potem problemy ze znalezieniem pracy, morderstwo miesza w papierach — mruknął Potter. Z braku zajęcia schylił się i podniósł zrzucone kartki. Otworzył jedną z nich. — „Nadal jestem w ciąży, Draco" — przeczytał.

— Dawaj to! — krzyknął Draco i wyrwał Potterowi kartkę. Napis „Nadal jestem w ciąży, Draco!" walił po gałach. — Co za idiotka! Może niech to sobie napisze na czole, żeby każdy zobaczył — wymamrotał i ze złością zwrócił się do Pottera: — Przylazłeś tu czytać cudzą korespondencję?

— Sorry. Spodziewałem się raczej, że zobaczę całkiem nieszkodliwe „Zdrowiej szybko", ale chyba nikomu na tym nie zależy.

— Wal się. Widzisz, jestem cały. Twoje papiery są czyste. Możesz spać spokojnie, do widzenia.

Potter stał w miejscu, niezdecydowany.

— Głuchy jesteś? Poszedł!

Potter odchrząknął, a jego uszy poczerwieniały.

— Przykro mi, że potraktowałem cię takim zaklęciem. Nie wiedziałem, jak działa.

Draco zamrugał w zdezorientowaniu, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał podejrzliwie:

— Przykro ci?

— Nawet najgorszemu wrog…

— Przykro ci? Na twoim miejscu skakałbym z radości! Co knujesz, Potter? — Nagle w głowie Draco zapaliła się żarówka. — Zatrułeś moje słodycze!

— Ja? — Tym razem to Potter zamrugał. — Chyba nafaszerowali cię zbyt dużą ilością środków przeciwbólowych.

Dopiero teraz Draco zauważył, że jakoś ciężej mu się myśli.

— Może… Ale nic ci do tego.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— To idę.

— Idź. I nikomu ani słowa o tej ciąży.

— A kto jest w ciąży?

— Parkinson.

— Z tobą?

— Nie, z McGonagall! Oczywiście, że ze mną, imbecylu. Cholera! — Draco zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo. — To nie fair, jestem na lekach! Wynoś się stąd!

Potter znów wzruszył ramionami i oddalił się.

* * *

Pomfrey pozwoliła Draco opuścić skrzydło szpitalne już następnego dnia i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu miała do czynienia z pacjentem, który wcale nie palił się do wyjścia.

_Zaraz mnie Pansy dopadnie… Aż dziw, że mnie nie odwiedziła, żeby suszyć mi głowę…_, rozmyślał ponuro.

Jego oczekiwania okazały się słuszne. Ledwie wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego, czyjaś dłoń pociągnęła go za rękaw.

— Jesteś wreszcie! — syknęła mu w ucho Pansy. — Musimy pogadać z Pomfrey!

— Właśnie od niej wracam. Leżałem w szpitalu po tym, jak straciłem sto litrów krwi.

— Tak, wiem. Musimy z nią porozmawiać o dziecku.

Draco westchnął.

— Mhm. Musimy. Koniecznie teraz?

— Nie wiem. Powiedziałeś rodzicom?

Popatrzył na Pansy jak na idiotkę.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Matka dostałaby zawału, a z ojcem nie kontaktuję się za często. — _Co jest bardzo smutne_, dodał w duchu. _W tym roku przestałem co chwilę powtarzać: „Mój ojciec się o tym dowie". Coś we mnie umarło. Chyba dorastam._

— Ja też nie. Chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć. Chociaż co to za życie… — jęknęła Pansy. — Żegnaj, młodości… Nawet upić się nie mogę.

Draco nigdy nie nauczył się współczuć innym, a już na pewno nie był do tego zdolny wtedy, gdy sam siedział po uszy w bagnie.

Poza tym, na litość boską, czyja to była wina? Mógł przysiąc, że wpadli wtedy, kiedy to Pansy rzucała zaklęcie zabezpieczające. Ogarnęła go wściekłość, której nie sposób dać wyraz bez popełnienia przestępstwa. _W takiej chwili udusiłbym Dumbledore'a gołymi rękami!_Wyminął Pansy, wszedł do sypialni chłopców i runął na łóżko, nie zważając na Goyle'owe i Crabbe'owe powitania.

* * *

— Crabbe! Goyle! Co wy wyprawiacie?

Draco podbiegł do dwóch osiłków pastwiących się nad kimś znacznie od nich mniejszym, kogo nie mógł dostrzec między falującymi górami tłuszczu.

— Dlaczego dręczycie kogoś beze mnie? Nieważne. Jesteście mi potrzebni. Teraz.

Crabbe odwrócił się w stronę źródła głosu, odsłaniając tym samym część gnębionej persony. Draco dostrzegł chude ramię odziane w szatę Gryffindoru. _Bardzo ładnie_, pomyślał.

— Znowu? — zapytał Crabbe.

— Tak, znowu. I nie marudzić, że niedobre. Normalnie jesteście w stanie zjeść nawet boczek z włosami, więc nie uwierzę, że… Potter? — ucieszył się Draco, który właśnie dostrzegł czoło z blizną gdzieś pod pachą Goyle'a.

— Należało mu się — mruknął Goyle.

— Nie mówię, że nie — odrzekł Draco. — W końcu to przez niego leżałem w szpitalu.

Crabbe zamachnął się i po chwili rozległo się głuche uderzenie, a zaraz po nim stłumiony jęk.

— Malfoy! — krzyknął Potter, prostując się i zaglądając ponad ramionami mięśniaków. — Przecież przeprosiłem! — I usunął się z pola widzenia, kiedy dostał w żołądek i zgiął się w pół.

— Tak, tak, ale zemsta to zemsta.

— W sumie to myśmy nie za to mu wpieprzyli.

— To znaczy trochę.

— No trochę tak.

Draco zdziwił się.

— A więc za co?

— Już on wie, za co — wycedził Goyle.

* * *

_Przykro mi, ptaszku. Właściwie nawet lubię zwierzęta, ale dla dobra nauki należy się poświęcać_, myślał Draco, wyjmując z klatki wiercącego się kanarka. _Jak tym razem się nie uda, to spieprzam na Alaskę_.

Zagracony Pokój Życzeń skutecznie utrudniał swobodne poruszanie się. Draco żałował, że ukrywając Szafkę Zniknięć nie pomyślał o czymś bardziej uporządkowanym. Teraz nie było już odwrotu.

— Auuu — zawył, kiedy jego piszczel natrafiła na kwadratowy kufer. Ze złością kopnął przeszkodę, która nawet nie drgnęła. Przez to cholerstwo prawie zgniótł kanarka!

Wykonując serię akrobacji, dotarł do Szafki Zniknięć. Machnął różdżką (leniwy był) i drzwi mebla otworzyły się, skrzypiąc. Włoski na karku Draco zjeżyły się pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego dźwięku. Wrzucił ptaszka do szafki i szybko zatrzasnął drzwi, nim zwierzę zdążyło wylecieć. Rozległo się uderzenie, świergot, ponowne uderzenie i plask. Zapanowała cisza.

— _Harmonia nectere passus_ — wyszeptał Draco, zamykając oczy.

Zajrzał do środka. Ani śladu ptaszka. Zamknął szafkę.

— _Harmonia nectere passus_ — powtórzył. _Dlaczego zamykam oczy?_ Rozwarł powieki.

Zaszumiało. Z bijącym głośno sercem sięgnął do klamki i powoli za nią pociągnął.

— NO NIE! ZNOWU?! — ryknął, widząc zdechłego kanarka. — To już chyba setny! Zaraz obrońcy zwierząt dobiorą mi się do dupy. Witaj, Alasko.

Kiedy zaczynał rwać cenne blond włosy z głowy, ptaszek poderwał się, zamachał główką i wzleciał do sufitu, śpiewając nieco słabym głosem.

_A więc tylko stracił przytomność!_, ucieszył się w duchu Draco, a głośno powiedział:

— A więc tylko stracił przytomność! Udało się! Udało się!

Podskoczył i klasnął w dłonie. Roześmiał się, a potem zupełnie spontanicznie zaczął piać z rozkoszy.

Przerwał dzikie harce, kiedy jego uszu dotarły odgłosy szamotaniny.

— Na Merlina! — szepnął ze zgrozą, ujrzawszy urżniętą Trelawney. — Spadaj stąd! — syknął i uderzył kobietę patelnią teflonową, która nawinęła mu się po drodze (może to i dobrze, że panował tu taki bałagan, zawsze to łatwiej znaleźć narzędzie zbrodni). Nauczycielkę zamroczyło. Zatoczyła się, trzymając się za obolałą głowę. Draco wykorzystał jej niedyspozycję i wypchnął ją poza Pokój Życzeń.

— Crabbe i Goyle są tak martwi, że nawet ja im współczuję — warknął do siebie, dysząc z emocji.

* * *

_To niewiarygodne, jak bliski zgładzenia Dumbledore'a jestem_, myślał, przechadzając się korytarzem i mając nadzieję, że Voldemort przeczesuje w tym momencie jego umysł. _Niedługo będzie po nim._

— Malfoy! — usłyszał gdzieś za plecami i drgnął ze strachu, że znów dopadła go Pansy. Nim rzucił się do ucieczki, przypomniał sobie, że ona zawsze zwracała się do niego po imieniu i raczej nie mówiła męskim głosem.

Odwrócił się.

— Czego, Potter?

— Jak się czujesz?

— Jak nowonarodzony. — Draco zadumał się na moment. Czy nowonarodzony człowiek czuje się wspaniale? Beczy, cały we krwi i innych wydzielinach, tuż po przeciśnięciu się przez ciasny otwór. Nie brzmi specjalnie miło. — Co cię to obchodzi?

— Już ci mówiłem, że mi przykro.

— Taki z ciebie dobry Samarytanin? — zakpił Draco. — To może adoptujesz mojego dzieciaka?

— Nie, dziękuję. Poza tym pewnie i tak umrę młodo, więc co za pożytek z takiego ojca.

— Racja. No to czego chcesz?

Potter westchnął.

— Crabbe i Goyle mówili, że od wypadku w łazience spadła ci kondycja psychiczna.

Draco wybałuszył oczy.

— Tak powiedzieli? „Kondycja psychiczna"?

— Nie, ale tak to zrozumiałem. Dotarło to do mnie pomiędzy jednym uderzeniem a drugim. Martwią się o ciebie.

— Słodko. Dwaj najwięksi idioci świata martwią się o mnie. Bardzo to pomocne.

Potter podrapał się po czuprynie i zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarli do drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

— Pomyślałem, że może potrzebujesz kogoś do rozmowy… Ciągle włóczysz się sam, no a ja…

— „A ja czuję się winny" — dokończył Draco.

— No bo tak płakałeś w tej łazience… Aż przykro mi się zrobiło i…

— „I postanowiłem zachlastać cię na śmierć, żebyś się nie męczył". Poza tym nie płakałem!

Potter zmarszczył brwi i warknął:

— Dasz mi powiedzieć, do cholery? W pierwszej klasie chciałeś mojej przyjaźni, a teraz co?

— A teraz się mszczę!

— Jeszcze do mnie przyjdziesz! — skrzywił się Potter. Złagodniał zaraz i dodał: — Nie, serio. Jakbyś chciał, to przyjdź.

I wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając Draco z otwartymi w zdumieniu ustami.

* * *

— Skandal! — krzyknęła Pomfrey. — SKANDAL!

Draco popatrzył na Pansy z oskarżeniem w oczach. _To ty nas tu przyprowadziłaś_, mówiło jego spojrzenie. Niestety Pansy nie zwracała na niego uwagi i nie docierały do niej jego telepatyczne przekazy.

— Niech się pani uciszy — burknęła. — Cała szkoła nie musi wiedzieć. Przyszliśmy po pomoc.

Pomfrey złapała się za głowę i wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Połóż się, dziecko — powiedziała do Pansy. — Sprawdzimy, czy ciąża rozwija się prawidłowo.

Badanie przebiegło szybko — kilka machnięć różdżką i rzednąca mina Pomfrey.

— Niestety wszystko jest w porządku. Możecie iść.

— To tyle…? — Draco nie posiadał się ze zdumienia. — A gdzie jakieś dobre słowo, rada…?

— Żadnego alkoholu, papierosów i dźwigania ciężarów.

— Ja też?

— Profilaktycznie też!

* * *

Draco siedział w opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali i gapił się na czysty talerz, w którym odbijała się jego twarz. Wreszcie zaczynała stabilizować się sprawa z Dumbledore'em i wydawało się, że będzie dobrze, a teraz okazało się, że szkolna pielęgniarka gardziła przedślubnym seksem i znikąd pomocy w sprawie dziecka.

Westchnął. Co za kanał. Trzeba będzie porozmawiać z matką. Uszami wyobraźni słyszał jej oburzone krzyki. Może lepiej wysłać list? Co jeśli w odpowiedzi dostanie wyjca? Takiego upokorzenia by nie zniósł.

— Coś taki smutny? Chcesz sobie popłakać?

Draco podniósł głowę. Naprzeciwko niego usadowił się Potter.

— Strasznie śmieszne. Nie mam dla ciebie czasu!

— Przykro mi. — Potter podniósł widelec i obracał go w dłoniach. — A myślałem, że może chcesz się wygadać.

— Oczywiście, że chcę! — wybuchnął Draco. — Pansy włazi mi na głowę, Pomfrey ma nas w dupie, dzieciak w drodze, muszę powiedzieć rodzicom i pomyśleć o przyszłości, Czarny Pan dyszy mi w kark… — Draco zamilkł, widząc nagłe zainteresowanie na twarzy Pottera. — O! To był podstęp, tak?

Potter pokręcił głową.

— Nie, takie skrzywienie zawodowe. Jak myślisz, jak zareagują rodzice?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— A kto wie. Na pewno nie będą zadowoleni. Będzie gadka, że mogliśmy się zabezpieczać, jakbym tego nie wiedział… Przynajmniej ze strony matki, bo dzięki tobie ojciec siedzi w Azkabanie i ostatnim razem, jak go widziałem, niezbyt kontaktował.

— Może to jest plus — zastanawiał się Potter. — Przynajmniej się nie wkurzy.

— Ale jak wyjdzie i wydobrzeje, będzie mnie karał przez najbliższych pięć lat.

— Chyba zdążysz się wyprowadzić.

— Z takiej chaty? — zdziwił się Draco. — Musiałbym być głupi.

Potter pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— I to dlatego żaliłeś się Jęczącej Marcie?

— A ty znowu do tego wracasz? — Draco popatrzył na Pottera spod byka. — Nawet mężczyzna musi czasem odreagować. Ostatnio mam tyle na głowie…

— Mów mi jeszcze. Nie zapominaj, kto tu musi ratować świat — westchnął Potter.

— Nie przechwalaj się.

* * *

— No nie wiem, Pomfrey mi zabroniła — powiedział niepewnie Draco, widząc, że Potter wyciąga z torby butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

Siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń, który przybrał wygląd przytulnego pokoiku z kominkiem. Draco zajmował pluszowy fotel naprzeciwko kanapy, na której usadowił się Potter.

— Mówiłeś, że ma cię w dupie. Urżnij się ten ostatni raz.

Draco nie wiedział, czy powinien. Przede wszystkim, nie zapominajmy, w dziwaczny sposób bratał się z wrogiem. Owszem, alkohol najlepszym przyjacielem takich okazji, ale czy było to rozsądne? Pod wpływem whisky stanie się gadatliwy i kto wie, co powie. Pal sześć, jeśli pochwali się, że został Śmierciożercą i zacznie pokazywać Mroczny Znak — Potter pewnie i tak się domyślał, ale jeśli palnie coś na temat swojego zadania? Mogłoby nie być ciekawie.

Draco skończył zastanawiać się po szóstym łyku. _Co mi szkodzi_, pomyślał. _Może sam dowiem się czegoś ciekawego?_

— Co ty widziałeś w tej Pansy? — zapytał Potter, a Draco stwierdził w duchu, że to strasznie banalne. Gadanie o dziewczynach po pijaku.

— Pansy jest łatwa i tyle. Nic więcej. Z twarzy to mi się nawet nie podoba. Wiesz, hormony szaleją i… — urwał. Popatrzył na usta Pottera i coś w jego głowie zamruczało z rozkoszą. Palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzało mu się, że po alkholu za bardzo doceniał urodę chłopców. Przypuszczał, że ma w sobie wewnętrznego geja, który czasem musiał wyjść na polowanie.

— Co ci jest? — wymamrotał Potter.

Draco westchnął i pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym uznał, że mógł tego nie robić, bo obraz zawirował mu przed oczami.

* * *

Rozwarł powieki i zobaczył biały sufit. _Jestem w Hogwarcie_!, odkrył. _To byłoby strasznie typowe, gdybym poczuł teraz czyjąś dłoń na torsie_, pomyślał. _Popatrzyłbym w bok i zobaczyłbym Pottera. Zajrzałbym pod kołdrę i krzyknąłbym, widząc, że jesteśmy całkiem nadzy. Na Merlina! O czym ja myślę!_

Z wrażenia nad własną głupotą usiadł i potarł oczy pięściami. Spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową — szata na miejscu, cudzej ręki też brak. Rozejrzał się wokół — nadal znajdował się w Pokoju Życzeń, tak samo zresztą jak Potter chrapiący w najlepsze na kanapie.

_Co za idiotyzm. Zeszłej nocy z nim piłem. Moje życie naprawdę wywraca się do góry nogami!_

Budzić Pottera, nie budzić? Nie budzić.

Draco podniósł się z fotela, otrzepał i wygładził ubrania, po czym wymknął się z pomieszczenia. Pech chciał, że na korytarzu natrafił na Pansy.

— Pansy, odejdź, nie mam na to siły… — wymamrotał ze zbolałą miną.

— Urżnąłeś się wczoraj, co? Urżnąłeś, czuć od ciebie alkoholem na kilometr.

— No i co z tego? Mam prawo. Już ci się zaczynają zmienne nastroje? A nie, pardon, cały czas zachowujesz się jak wiedźma, więc o zmianach nie ma mowy.

— Zamknij się. Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że za tydzień przyjeżdżają moi rodzice i twoja matka. Zaaranżowałam spotkanie. Wspólnie przedyskutujemy sytuację.

Mózg Draco rozbudził się natychmiast. _Jak to było…? Ja pierdolę, jest chujowo. Może i dziś Potter chciałby się napić..._

* * *

Draco otworzył oczy i zobaczył biały sufit. _Tak, jestem w Hogwarcie._ Wystraszył się, kiedy poczuł, że coś gładzi jego tors. Starając się oddychać jak najciszej i nie wywoływać skrzypienia łóżka, podniósł głowę. Na Salazara, na jego klatce piersiowej leżała ręka. I to nie sama dłoń jak z Rodziny Adamsów, tylko taka, do której przyczepiona była reszta ciała. Draco jęknął. Popatrzył w bok i jego serce załomotało szaleńczo. To był Potter!

— Ja pierdolę, jakaś delirka czy co? — wychrypiał.

Uszczypnął się i wymierzył sobie siarczysty policzek. Zamrugał. Znów spojrzał w bok. Nadal Potter!

Zajrzał pod kołdrę i krzyknął w niebogłosy.

— Co to?! Piżamka w dinozaury?!

— Nie chciałem, żebyś zmarzł — wymamrotał sennie Potter, przytulając się do zesztywniałego Draco.

* * *

_To jakiś koszmar_, myślał Draco, czekając, aż matka pojawi się w kominku w pokoju wspólnym. Był środek nocy, wszyscy Ślizgoni spali i nie było ryzyka, że ktoś podsłucha ich rozmowę.

Coś strzeliło i w płomieniach ujrzał twarz Narcyzy.

— Witaj, matko.

— Witaj, Draco. Co się stało? Jutro mam pojawić się w szkole…

— To nie może dłużej czekać, chciałem powiedzieć ci to na osobności. — Draco wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak karabin maszynowy. Jego głos drżał jak galareta. — Straszne rzeczy się tu u mnie dzieją, ale przynajmniej posuwam się do przodu w sprawie tego zadania od… wiesz kogo. Siedzisz? Usiądź.

— Aktualnie trzymam głowę w kominku, ciężko o siedzenie w takiej pozycji. Mów, co się dzieje, bo zaczynam się martwić.

Draco zacisnął oczy i przytrzymał się fotela, kiedy zakręciło mu się głowie.

— Pansy jest w ciąży. Ze mną.

Twarz matki wydłużyła się i z pewnością pobladła, choć ciężko było to dostrzec, kiedy otaczał ją ogień. Narcyza otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Draco wpadł jej w słowo:

— Jestem gejem!

Matka złapała się za głowę i na moment zniknęła z kominka. Draco siedział jak na szpilkach, czekając na jej ponowne pojawienie się. Kiedy wreszcie ujrzał Narcyzę z powrotem, wyglądała na dość opanowaną. Cała pani Malfoyowa — spokój w czystej postaci. W każdych okolicznościach.

_Tyle już zniosła_, pomyślał Draco. _Jeszcze tylko jedna drobna rzecz…_

— I… mam chłopaka…


	2. Chapter 2

NAMBER TU

* * *

Draco zaciął się: nie mógł wymówić tego nazwiska, nie po słowach „I mam chłopaka". Z reguły pojawiało się przecież po szeregu niezbyt wyszukanych, ale z pewnością obraźliwych epitetów. To byłby zbyt duży szok dla matki. Trudno jednak nie powiedzieć B, gdy się rzekło A.  
— Mów, Draco. Teraz zniosę już wszystko.  
_To jest za ciężkie_, pomyślał. A _przecież Pomfrey zabroniła mi dźwigać_.  
Opuścił wzrok na splecione na kolanach dłonie, których palce nerwowo poruszały się do rytmu jakiejś irytującej muzyczki. Melodia ta spędzała już drugi dzień w głowie Draco i ani myślała się wynieść. _Myślę, że nie stało się niiiiiic, niiiiiiiic…_ Skąd to, u diabła, znał?  
— No nie wiem, matko. Może jednak usiądź.  
— Wtedy nie będę cię słyszeć. Mów.  
Draco przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta, aż wreszcie rzekł:  
— Ale… Ale jeszcze wpadniesz twarzą w te popioły…  
Matka przewróciła oczami, co zdarzało jej się bardzo rzadko. Draco wiedział, że niesamowita cierpliwość tej istoty powoli się wyczerpuje. No cóż, nie co dzień człowiek dowiaduje się, że jego potomek zostanie młodocianym rodzicem i jest innej niż większość orientacji.  
— W porządku — skapitulował. — Już ci mówię. Moim chłopakiem jest Ron Weasley.  
Draco dobrze przewidział reakcję na tę niedorzeczną informację. Gdzieś w płomieniach nastąpiło niesamowite poruszenie; matka łapała się za serce. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, zachwiała się odrobinę na kolanach (tego Draco nie widział, ale doszedł do takich wniosków), aż wreszcie odezwała się słabo:  
— Raczysz powtórzyć.  
— Kłamałem, matko — powiedział trochę pewniej Draco. — Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że zawsze może być gorzej. Chodzę z Potterem. Teraz nie wydaje się to takie złe, prawda?  
Matka zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Prawie nie widać jej było zza płomieni.  
— Draco, powiedz mi, dziecko, z której strony związek z Potterem wydaje ci się lepszy niż związek z Weasleyem?  
— Obiektywnie czy subiektywnie?  
— Obojętnie! Poza tym powiedz mi, jakim cudem, będąc na tyle pewnym swojego homoseksualizmu, by wiedziony ogromnymi żądzami związać się ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem, zdołałeś SPŁODZIĆ DZIECKO?!  
Po cierpliwości matki nie było już śladu, chociaż ewidentny plus stanowił fakt, że nadal miała siłę na wyrażanie się skomplikowanymi zdaniami. Mimo wszystko Draco szczerze pożałował swojej decyzji o całkowitej spowiedzi. Coming-out mógł sobie zostawić na jakiś bardzo odległy deser.  
Matka kontynuowała zadawanie retorycznych pytań, ale gdzieś pomiędzy nimi Draco wychwycił słowa „Twój ojciec się o tym dowie" i tylko strach przed jeszcze większym szałem ze strony rodzicielki odwiódł go od zwrócenia uwagi na to, że to absolutnie jego i tylko jego kwestia.  
— Że też znalazłeś na to czas! Nic nie mówią ci słowa: „Czarny Pan", „misja", „pieniądze" i „zginiesz, jeśli zawiedziesz"?  
Chociaż Draco w żaden sposób nie zdołał połączyć wyrazu „pieniądze" z resztą, zadrżał i zaraz pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami:  
— Przecież mówiłem ci, że tu akurat wszystko jest jak należy.  
— Wspaniale, Draco, spisujesz się na medal. Teraz pozostaje ci tylko wychować dziecko i w jakiejś niedalekiej przyszłości powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, że to ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za śm…  
— Matko!  
— Za sam wiesz co! Przemyślałeś to w ogóle?  
_Prawdę mówiąc urżnąłem się, przespałem z Potterem i nawet tego nie pamiętam, a potem jakoś tak miło nam się leżało i rozmawiało, że… samo wyszło. Mało w tym było myślenia._ Nie zamierzał jednak zdobywać się na aż tak absolutną szczerość. Instynkt przetrwania nakazał mu uciec się do kłamstwa:  
— Matko, przecież ten związek to takie moje… zabezpieczenie, nie? Wcześniej Potter ciągle się kręcił koło mnie, węszył, podejrzewał… A teraz? Raczej mało prawdopodobne, że będzie śledził swojego chłopaka. No chyba że jest psychicznym zazdrośnikiem. A może jeszcze powie mi coś przydatnego…  
Matka ochłonęła odrobinę.  
— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu, że to zabieg taktyczny? Jestem pewna, że przybyło mi właśnie kilka siwych włosów.  
— Och, matko, jakich siwych włosów. Wciąż są blond jak zawsze. Piękne, lśniące, mocne. Musisz używać jakiegoś nowego szamponu, bo wyglądają jeszcze bardziej oszałamiająco niż zazwyczaj.  
— Oszczędź mi tych sztucznych pochlebstw, Draco. Nie zapomniałam, że przez ciebie Pansy spodziewa się dziecka.  
— Jak przeze mnie! — obruszył się Draco. — To jej wina.  
— Czy nie uczono was w tej szkole, że należy się zabezpieczać?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Sam wiedziałem.  
Matka westchnęła ciężko.  
— Jutro się zobaczymy, Draco, i porozmawiamy. Moje kolana mają już dość. Nie klęczałam tyle od nocy poślubnej.  
Draco żałował, że to usłyszał.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia — a była to sobota — pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczył po opuszczeniu sypialni była Pansy, początkowo miał ochotę zawrócić i schować się pod kołdrę, ale po krótkim zastanowieniu podszedł do niej i warknął:  
— Zadowolona jesteś?  
Pansy zmierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
— Bardzo! Jestem tak szczęśliwa, że zaraz zacznę tańczyć salsę.  
Draco nie zwrócił uwagi na tę wyszukaną ironię.  
— Dziś odbywają się zwołane przez ciebie obrady okrągłego stołu. Jak myślisz, co takiego ustalimy? Powiedziałaś chociaż rodzicom, o co chodzi?  
— Oczywiście.  
— O. No i jak?  
Wściekłość Pansy nagle wyparowała. Wzruszyła ramionami. Chwilę wyraźnie zastanawiała się, jak przekazać Draco to, co chciała mu przekazać, aż wreszcie przemówiła:  
— Właściwie to nijak. Mama powiedziała „zdarza się", a tata „nie waż się skakać z mostu".  
Draco wybałuszył oczy. Pansy mówiła dalej:  
— No wiesz, mama ma teraz trzydzieści dwa lata. Daje do myślenia, nie?  
Draco żałował zawsze, że w Hogwarcie nie uczono podstaw matematyki. Mimo to zdołał odjąć szesnaście od trzydziestu dwóch i doszedł do zaskakujących wniosków.  
— A więc to u was rodzinne — westchnął ze zrozumieniem.  
— Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie mam ochoty ani rodzić, ani zostawać teraz matką — burknęła Pansy, złoszcząc się na nowo.

* * *

— No i to jest właśnie najgorsze! — jęknął Draco, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Potter gładzi go po włosach. Irytowało go to odrobinę i czuł się trochę, jakby mówił do ściany.  
— Że tobie się dostało, a jej nie?  
— Tak. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak przerażająca potrafi być moja matka. Właściwie nawet ucieszyłem się, że ojciec siedzi w Azkabanie.  
— Do usług — mruknął Potter.  
— Muszę zadać ci pytanie. — Draco powstał i podszedł do okna w Pokoju Życzeń, za którym prezentował się naprawdę dziwny widok: czyjś trup leżał na moście, a wokół niego krążyły sępy. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu przechodzącego przez jego ciało. To Potter wymyślał wygląd pomieszczenia. Dobry Merlinie, jak bardzo spaczoną psychikę miał ten człowiek?_ A ja siedzę z nim w jednym pokoju!  
_— Taaak? — zapytał Potter. — Widzę, że robi się poważnie.  
_Dlaczegoś wymarzył sobie zwłoki na moście i sępy, do cholery?!_  
— Dlaczego odrzuciłeś moją przyjaźń na pierwszym roku?  
— Odrzuciłem ją także na drugim, trzecim, czwartym i piątym.  
— Wtedy wcale ci jej nie proponowałem — zdziwił się Draco.  
— Widzisz, a mimo to ją odrzuciłem. — Potter westchnął. — Draco. Zachowywałeś się wtedy jak dupek.  
— Nie zauważyłem różnicy w moim zachowaniu, wiesz.  
— Ale ja zauważyłem, Draco.

* * *

_Ten gnój robi mnie w konia!_, wściekał się Draco. _Jest ze mną tylko dlatego, że podejrzewa, że coś knuję! Mam nadzieję, że Czarny Pan mnie nie słucha. A jeśli słucha? Dzień dobry, Czarny Panie. Piękną mamy pogodę, prawda? Argh, dość! Rozłączam się, Czarny Panie._  
Draco miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan go jednak nie słuchał.

* * *

— Najmocniej przepraszam za moje karygodne spóźnienie. — Draco wbiegł do nieużywanej (jak większość, z racji tego, że była sobota) klasy i stanął jak wryty. Jego oczom ukazał się dziwnie znajomy obrazek: wściekli rodzice, zapłakana dziewczyna i blady, roztrzęsiony chłopak.

— Co to, zlot? — zirytował się. — Przyjdzie mi teraz szukać ich po całym Hogwarcie! Mówili, że będą tutaj! No dobrze, nie przeszkadzam, do widzenia.

Draco zamknął za sobą drzwi od sali i zaczął krążyć po korytarzu, zastanawiając się, gdzie też mogło podziać się umówione z nim towarzystwo. Zaglądał do kolejnych klas, natrafiając na rzeczy, których nigdy nie chciał widzieć.  
— No dobrze, to musi być tutaj — powiedział do siebie, naciskając na klamkę ostatnich na tym korytarzu drzwi. Zajrzał do środka i opadła mu szczęka. — Crabbe! Goyle! Co robicie z Potterem?! Dość! Nie bijcie go!  
— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Goyle.  
— Bo… przemoc jest zła!  
— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Crabbe.  
Potterowa głowa latała w przód i w tył, jakby ledwo trzymając się szyi, kiedy potrząsały nim silne ramiona.  
— Mam chorobę lokomocyjną — wykrztusił. — To się źle skończy.  
— Dajcie mu Aviomarin — zakomenderował Draco. — Sorry, Harry, ale nie mam czasu.  
— Może być Lokomotiv? — zapytał Goyle, wyciągając z kieszeni małe, białe pudełko.

* * *

Draco nie zostawiłby Pottera na pastwę losu, gdyby miał wyrzuty sumienia. Trudno jednak mieć wyrzuty czegoś, o czego istnieniu się nie wie.  
— PANSY! — krzyknął, biegnąc korytarzem znajdującym się piętro wyżej. Jego głos poniósł się echem. — PARKINSON!  
— ALZHEIMER!  
— Hę? — Draco podniósł głowę i zobaczył znajomego ducha krążącego pod sufitem. — Spieprzaj, Irytku. Parkinson to nazwisko.  
— Alzheimer też — wzruszył ramionami Irytek.  
Draco machnął ręką. Nie miał czasu zajmować się idiotycznym poltergeistem. Odszedł odeń szybkim krokiem i skręcił w lewo, by zniknąć z jego oczu. Oparł się o jedną ze ścian, po czym zaczął intensywnie myśleć. _Daty pomyliłem czy co? Przeniosłem się w czasie? Może… Może o siedemnaście lat i dziewięć miesięcy do przodu? Nie, cholera. Crabbe, Goyle i Potter wyglądali na raczej młodych._ Nagle wpadło mu do głowy dość niekonwencjonalne rozwiązanie. _Słyszałem, że ktoś tak kiedyś zrobił z sufitem czy coś… Może na ludzi też to działa?  
_— _Accio…_ — Niemalże powiedział „Accio Parkinson", ale uznał, że nie warto zwoływać na siebie choroby. — _Accio_ Pansy!  
— Tu jesteś, idioto! — rozbrzmiało gdzieś po prawej.  
Draco wybałuszył oczy i popatrzył w stronę źródła głosu. To cud! W jego stronę biegła Pansy! Zła jak osa co prawda, z mordem w oczach, ale biegła.  
— Pansy, nie uwierzysz, co właśnie zrobiłem… — zaczął, ale brutalnie mu przerwano:  
— Uwierzę! Chciałeś wywinąć się od odpowiedzialności! — Pansy złapała Draco za rękę. — Za mną!

* * *

W głowie Draco pulsowała krew. Można by powiedzieć, że to dobrze, ale czy musiała robić to tak głośno? Dudnienie doprowadzało go powoli do szału. Prawie nie słyszał tego, o czym rozmawiali rodzice Pansy i jego matka.  
— Myślę… TUDUM, TUDUM… wziąć… TUDUM, TUDUM…  
— Co powinniśmy zrobić ze ślubem? — zapytał, zdezorientowany.  
Adam Parkinson podrapał się po brodzie i powtórzył głośno:  
— Myślę, że powinniście wziąć ślub.  
Pansy i Draco wymienili zdegustowane spojrzenia.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, by było to dobre rozwiązanie — zaoponowała matka Draco, który jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego przypływu miłości do rodzicielki. — Mój syn jest przecież gejem. — I pewnie już nigdy nie poczuje…  
— Wiemy, ale czy nie dałoby się jakoś zmienić mu tej orientacji? — odezwała się Amanda Parkinson.  
Draco zmarszczył brwi.  
— Zaraz, zaraz, jak to wiecie?  
— Widać po tobie na kilometr. — Machnęła ręką Pansy. — Równie dobrze mógłbyś mieć wypisane na czole „gej".  
— I nie przeszkadzało ci to? — Szczęka Draco opadła delikatnie.  
— Kolej, to kolej… — szepnęła Pansy do ucha Draco. — Poza tym całkiem nieźle się bawiłam.  
_Na Merlina, jakie to irytujące, gdy człowiek ostatni dowiaduje się, jakiej jest orientacji. No, pomijając matkę, która też nie wiedziała_. Naburmuszył się. _Ciekawe, czy ojciec wie…_  
— Obawiam się, że nie da się zmienić jego preferencji — powiedziała matka. — Można próbować, ale wątpię…  
— Oczywiście, że się nie da! — krzyknął Draco. — Czy możemy wrócić do głównego tematu?

* * *

Całe spotkanie nie zaowocowało żadnym ciekawym ustaleniem poza jednym: wszyscy chcieli być obecni na USG. Narcyza nalegała, żeby poczekać z tym aż Lucjusz wyjdzie z więzienia, ale przypomniała sobie po chwili, że został skazany na dożywocie. Oprócz tego umówiono się, że młodzi nie przerwą edukacji, a do Hogwartu sprowadzi się kogoś do pomocy przy wychowaniu dziecka. Oczywiście po omówieniu tego z dyrektorem, chociaż wydawało się, że nikt o tym nie pomyślał.  
Później rodzice Pansy zechcieli zostać sam na sam z córką, więc Draco z matką opuścili klasę.  
— Widzisz, Draco, nie będzie tak źle — mówiła matka. — Rodzice Pansy to rozsądni ludzie.  
— Bardzo — mruknął w odpowiedzi. — Powiedziałaś już ojcu?  
— Nie. Czekam, aż pozwolą mi na widzenie.  
Draco westchnął. Cieszył się jedynie, że to nie on musi przekazywać ojcu cudowne nowiny.

* * *

— Dzięki, że mi pomogłeś, gdy maltretowali mnie twoi kumple — burknął Potter podczas lekcji zielarstwa. Specjalnie zajął stanowisko tuż obok Draco, by co i rusz powtarzać ironiczne podziękowania, odrobinę zmieniając ich formę.  
— Bądź mężczyzną — fuknął w końcu Draco, grzebiąc w ziemi w poszukiwaniu nasion Merlin wie czego. — Mam trochę na głowie. Wyobraź sobie, że nie mam czasu być twoim supermanem. Poza tym tylko tobą potrząsali. Z tego co widziałem oczywiście.  
— Ale przez dziesięć godzin! Lokomotiv działa tylko cztery! — Potter podniósł głos. Profesor Sprout popatrzyła na niego złowrogo i przyłożyła palec do ust.  
— Taki byłeś, kurczę, kochany. „Oj, Draco, spadła ci kondycja psychiczna". „Jakbyś chciał, to przyjdź do mnie". „Myślałem, że chcesz się wygadać" — zdenerwował się Draco. — A teraz tylko pretensje! Gorzej niż z babą.  
— Wspieram cię przecież! — oburzył się Potter. — Ale ty w kółko gadasz o tej ciąży… Oszaleć można.  
Draco skrzywił się.  
— Nie sądziłem, że nasz związek nie przetrwa tygodnia.  
Potter wzruszył ramionami i wsunął dłonie do swojej doniczki.

* * *

Draco wiedział, że Snape nie odpuści. Bez przerwy wypytywał o to, jak idzie misja, czy Draco nie potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy, och, och, och. Draco przez moment myślał nawet, że Snape również jest gejem i jest to jakaś forma podrywu, ale przypuszczenie to napełniło go swego rodzaju obrzydzeniem, więc przestał wymyślać niestworzone rzeczy. Mimo wszystko niesmak pozostał.  
— No i jak, Draco? Dasz radę?  
— Oczywiście, że tak.  
— Ale na pewno?  
— Tak!  
— Czarny Pan mówił, że rozmyślasz o głupotach.  
— Och! To tylko… Dam radę.  
— Ale jesteś pewien?  
— Oczywiście.  
— Na sto procent?  
— Czy ja jestem w jakimś teleturnieju, profesorze? DAM RADĘ!

* * *

_Nie dam rady!_, rozpaczał, siedząc na kufrze odpowiedzialnym za bolesnego siniaka na jego piszczelu. W ogromnym Pokoju Życzeń pełnym wszystkich rupieci świata Draco czuł się wyjątkowo samotny i bezradny. Przecież miał plan, naprawił Szafkę Zniknięć przy pomocy książki „Sam Naprawiam", mógł liczyć na wsparcie Śmierciożerców, a mimo to… gdy tylko myślał o zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a, zbierało mu się na wymioty. Strasznie głupio byłoby puścić pawia tuż przed wykończeniem wielkiego dyrektora Hogwartu. Nawet bez świadków.  
W stercie złomu odnalazł kartkę i pióro. Chciał wziąć się za pisanie, jednak w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie ma kałamarza. Niestety nie mógł go znaleźć. Kolejna rzecz, która nie szła po jego myśli.  
_Cóż,_ westchnął. _Zrobię sobie mentalną listę._  
_Za: umrę, jeśli tego nie zrobię  
Przeciw: zwymiotuję, jeśli to zrobię._  
Bilas wydawał się oczywisty, ale Draco cierpiał na emetofobię i sprawa się komplikowała.

* * *

— POTTER! — Głos Draco rozbrzmiał na korytarzu. — Stójże!  
Potter zatrzymał się i bardzo powoli odwrócił.  
— Malfoy. Śpieszę się.  
— Trzeba było szybciej się odwracać. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.  
— Nie mam czasu, idę do Dumbledore'a… My… niedługo coś… musimy zrobić.  
W głowie Draco zapaliła się czerwona lampka. _Czy to już?_  
— Nie! — krzyknął rozpaczliwie. — Nie możecie dziś! Ja jeszcze… Na Merlina, zapomniałem dać Rosmercie… Czarny Pan mnie zabije!  
— Co? — Potter wydawał się autentycznie zszokowany.  
Draco intensywnie grzebał w pamięci. Katie Bell dotknęła naszyjnika, co znaczyłoby, że Rosmerta jednak jest pod działaniem Imperiusa. No dobrze, ale czy ma tę pieprzoną monetę? Powinna mieć. Przecież wtedy jeszcze nie musiał myśleć o Pansy i bachorze, więc mógł skupić się na robocie.  
— Ile czasu was nie będzie?  
— Pewnie całkiem sporo. A co?  
— A nic — uciął Draco. — Miłej podróży.

* * *

Plan nie poszedł do końca tak, jak powinien pójść. Nikt nie zapraszał Greybacka na imprezę, ale ten gburowaty typ sam się wprosił. Draco pamiętał, jak obleśny wilkołak zepsuł jego imprezę urodzinową swoim przybyciem — a wtedy również nie został zaproszony.  
Śmierciożercy rozpanoszyli się po Hogwarcie, wszędzie latały zaklęcia, a nieustanny jazgot mógł przyprawić o ból głowy. Draco czuł się trochę, jakby nad jego głową stała słynna ze swej gadatliwości Millicenta Bulstrode.  
— Idź, Draco, osłaniam cię — powiedziała Millicenta, a Draco podskoczył, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z jej obecności. A więc jednak przeczucie go nie myliło! — Gdybyś jeszcze został, opowiedziałabym ci, jak…  
Draco w panice oddalił się w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej — tam spodziewał się zastać Dumbledore'a. Serce waliło mu jak… Przychodziły mu do głowy same zbereźne porównania i to z Potterem w roli głównej.  
_Może nie powinienem go rzucać? Może faktycznie zbyt dużo gadałem o ciąży? Może on też ma swoje problemy? Muszę koniecznie powiedzieć Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, żeby przestali go dręczyć. Chyba mogę choć raz zachować się jak człowiek, zwłaszcza, że za chwilę zabiję kogoś, kto jest dla Pottera prawie jak dziadek.  
_Tak się zamyślił, że potknął się o czyjeś martwe ciało leżące na podłodze. Zaklął w złości. _Bałagan tu prawie jak w Pokoju Życzeń._

* * *

Draco wspinał się po spiralnych schodach z prędkością niemalże świetlną. W pewnym momencie musiał zwolnić, ponieważ obawiał się, że faktycznie zwymiotuje. Chociaż… może lepiej byłoby mieć to już za sobą i nie upokarzać się w obecności Dumbledore'a?  
Dotarł wreszcie do drzwi Wieży Astronomicznej i już chciał je wyważać kopniakiem, kiedy usłyszał stłumiony starczy głos:  
— Biegnij, Harry, po Snape'a.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Dumbledore nie był sam? Mimo wszystko Draco kopnął drzwi i, ignorując piorunujący ból stopy, wycelował różdżką w swoją ofiarę, krzycząc:  
— _Expelliarmus_!  
Broń Dumbledore'a poszybowała w powietrze i… Draco zamrugał. Musiał mieć zwidy, ponieważ właśnie odniósł wrażenie, że różdżka odbiła się od niewidzialnego kształtu pod ścianą, po czym spadła na podłogę.  
— Z kim rozmawiałeś? Kto tu jeszcze jest? — zapytał, oddychając szybko.  
Dumbledore podrapał się po nosie.  
— Mówiłem sam do siebie. Nikogo tu nie ma, absolutnie, absolutnie nikogo.  
— Masz na drugie Harry?  
Dumbledore pokiwał głową.  
— I sam sobie kazałeś biec po Snape'a.  
Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Starość nie radość.  
— A śmierć nie paraliż — dokończył dyrektor.  
— Zaiste! Zaraz się o tym przekonasz.  
Draco nie spuszczał z Dumbledore'a wzroku i różdżki.  
_Nie no, nie mogę. Ale muszę. Czarny Panie, słyszysz mnie? Nie odpowiada. Oby mnie nie słyszał. Na Merlina, nie chcę tego robić! Jak mi to napaskudzi w papierach, to aż strach. Z Azkabanu nie wyjdę, jak mnie złapią…  
_— Draco, Draco, nie jesteś mordercą.  
— Skąd wiesz?! — _Dlaczego wszyscy wiedzą, kim jestem, a kim nie jestem? Czy zawsze muszę dowiadywać się ostatni?!_ — Nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny.  
— Słyszałem, słyszałem, Draco. — Na twarzy dyrektora ukazał się figlarny uśmiech. — Wymyśliliście już imię?  
— TEN POTTER! Wszystko wygada! — zirytował się Draco. — Nie twoja sprawa! Co cię to obchodzi, skoro zaraz zginiesz?  
— Daj spokój — mruknął Dumbledore. — Już mówiłem, nie jesteś mordercą. Nie popełniaj tego błędu — dyrektor mówił coś dalej, ale Draco nie usłyszał jego słów, ponieważ coś załomotało na schodach i dał się słyszeć wściekły okrzyk: „Kto, do cholery ciężkiej, wyrzucił tu skórkę od banana?"*.  
— Możesz powtórzyć? — poprosił.  
— Oczywiście. „Nie rób tego, nie przechodź na złą stronę mocy".  
— Ale Czarny Pan mnie ukatrupi!  
Dumbledore nie wydawał się przejęty.  
— Ukryjemy cię, Draco. No, daj spokój, naprawdę. Ja miałbym cię nie ukryć? Daj mi tylko szansę. Voldemort nigdy cię nie odnajdzie.  
— Ale tak całe życie w ukryciu… — zawahał się Draco. — Och, no dobrze. Kapituluję. Ukryj mnie i zadbaj o moje bezpieczeństwo.  
Dumbledore zafrasował się.  
— Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw. Tam na dole są Śmierciożercy, prawda?  
— Tak.  
— I zaraz pojawi się Snape… — rozmyślał dyrektor. — Tak jakby… nie mam czasu cię ukryć.  
Draco wpadł w panikę i we wściekłość jednocześnie.  
— Cholerny dziadzie! — krzyknął. — Teraz to dopiero mogę cię zabić!  
— A nie! Już wiem! — Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie. — Pod ścianą stoi sparaliżowany Potter w pelerynie niewidce. Schowaj się razem z nim!  
Draco wiedział, że nie ma czasu na bycie zdziwionym. Podbiegł do ściany i po omacku szukał Pottera. Jego dłoń wreszcie natrafiła na jakiś kształt. Podniósł wyczuwalny pod palcami materiał i jego oczom ukazał się wypięty tyłek. Draco zaczerwienił się okrutnie i odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.  
— Sorry, Potter, niechcący. Wkraczam. — I schował się pod peleryną.  
— Draco, widać ci stopę. No, już lepiej.

* * *

Jakieś 2 lata później.

— No dobra, Draco, możesz już wyjść. — Harry zapukał do drzwi szafy w salonie Blacków. — Pokonałem Voldemorta.

* * *

10 lat później.

— Tatooooooooooo! A opowiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak prawie zabiłeś tego dyrektora!  
Draco pokręcił głową z udawaną dezaprobatą i zaraz popatrzył z rozczuleniem na syna: malec ciemne włosy odziedziczył po Pansy, ale rysy twarzy ewidentnie miał po tacie. Miło było obserwować mniejszą kopię siebie.  
— Nie dość na dziś? Może Harry opowie ci, jak wykończył kreaturę bez nosa.  
— Tak, tak! — krzyczał dziesięcioletni Sean, wiercąc się w łóżku. Imię wymyślała Pansy. Draco nie do końca się podobało: obstawiał Scorpiusa, ale wywalczył jedynie kompromis: imię zaczynało się na literę „S".  
— Nie no — jęknął Harry. — Nie mam siły. Wiecie, że ta historia jest strasznie długa. Jakby ją tak spisać, to pewnie zajęłaby jakieś siedem grubych tomisk.  
— No to chociaż zakończenie! — prosił Sean. — Jestem u was tylko raz na tydzień, możesz się poświęcić!  
— No dobrze: walnąłem go Expelliarmusem.  
Sean zaśmiał się.  
— Ale z niego cienias, nie?

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

EMETOFOBIA - strach przed wymiotowaniem  
* klasyczny żart nr 1. Aż żal, że nie miałam gdzie wcisnąć upadku z hamaka i gazety niesionej wiatrem uderzającej w twarz


End file.
